One Nights Mistake
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: A drunken one night stand between Aria and Dean Ambrose ends up in an unexpected surprise for the both of them. What troubles could this cause between Aria and her on again/ off again boyfriend Randy Orton and Dean's girlfriend Renee? DeanxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** **: I own nothing and the plot idea goes to** **Cena-Wilson-Crazy** **for her story Ever Fallen in Love, which is amazing and everyone needs to go read it!**

 **Summary** **: A drunken one night stand between Aria and Dean Ambrose ends up in an unexpected surprise for the both of them. What troubles could this cause between Aria and her on again/ off again boyfriend Randy Orton and Dean's girlfriend Renee?**

 **Aria Henderson: 26 years old. Her face and body type is based off of Nina Dobrev, but I will be creating her hair styles and outfits on polyvore. Just know that the hair colors and eye colors won't always match.** **Remember she has brown eyes and brown hair** **.**

Chapter 1:

 _*Dean's POV*_

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes since I know the piercing sun will blind me as soon as I open them completely. I squint them closed again, due to the sun and the pounding headache I feel throbbing again my skull. I roll over, trying to fall back asleep but instead I feel a body close to me. I open my eyes again, to see what female I brought home with me this time and thinking why I let her stay the night. I look her over and wince, noticing who it was. It was Aria Henderson, one of my co workers in WWE. I see her peacefully sleeping in my bed with her head and hand laying gently on my pillow and her long brown hair scatter along my pillows.

I gently climb out of bed and slipped on a pair of shorts before I make my way to the bathroom that was in my apartment, glad I hadn't woke her up or disturbed her. I wash my face and brush my teeth trying to rid of some of the after taste of the alcohol. I tried to damnedest to remember last night but I couldn't remember a thing. He felt bad enough since she had a boyfriend in Randy Orton and I had a girlfriend in the form of Renee Young. Of course me and Aria ran in the same circle since she is friends with my brothers Seth and Roman, but I wasn't a fan of Randy Orton, or vice versa and me and Aria didn't really know much about each other.

I walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to grab some clean clothes for a shower, when I see her clothes on the floor, scattered along with mine. Since that confirms what I already knew, I pick up and clothes that strung the floor, setting mine in my laundry basket and hers on the bed gently. I check again, making sure she is still sleeping before sneaking back out of my room for a shower.

*Aria's POV*

I wake up with the worst headache and bout of nausea I had ever had. This is way I never drink, but of course we are in Vegas and the girls dragged me out after another fight with Randy, so I needed to drink, a lot apparently. I hear the shower running, coming to a sudden realization that I am not in my hotel or a room I recognize. "What the hell did I do last night?" I quietly yell to myself, also noticing my clothes set at the edge of the bed. I look under the sheets and see that I was completely naked and started to panic. " _Did I really sleep with a random stranger in Las Vegas? Had my brain completely forgot about Randy last night!_ " I thought to myself as I got up and started getting dressed. As I slide my pants and slip my bra on, the bedroom door opens, making me jump. I turn quickly and see the guy had turned around also once he noticed I was getting dressed. I quickly button my pants and slide my shirt on before turning back to the man that was still not facing me. I over look him a bit, knowing he looked familiar. She looked at his back muscles, since he was wearing sweatpants but no shirt, noticing how built he was and attractive from the back. Then made her way up to the back of his head, where she figured out who it was. The short, dirty blonde hair and eye piercing gave it away. "Dean?"

He slowly turned back around, making sure it was clear. "Hey Aria."

She couldn't believe it, did she really sleep with Dean Ambrose last night. No way, she couldn't do that to Randy...could she?

Dean spoke up, snapping me out of my thoughts "Listen, I know we were really drunk last night, but I think we have a 99 percent idea of what happened here. I know your with Randy and I'm with Renee, so we can forget this right now and pretend it didn't happen. Since we were so drunk we don't remember it anyways, it won't be too tough."

Aria thought about it for a moment before nodding her head at him "Thanks Dean, I appreciate that. If we could just let this go and forget it happened."

"No problem, but let me clarify something before you leave..." He says, as I am about to walk out the door to his apartment. "If we weren't drunk, baby you wouldn't have been able to forget it." He whispers in my ear, making me shiver a tiny bit as I leave the apartment.

As Aria left Dean's apartment that morning, it was about 10am. Ryback was unlocking the door to his apartment also. Since him and Dean both lived in Vegas, they both happened to move into the same apartment building by accident. As the big guy was coming back from his morning workout, he spotted Aria leaving Dean's apartment wearing the same clothes she wore on the Smackdown taping last night. As he entered his apartment, he smirked at the sight he just saw.

*Aria's POV*

I walked back into my hotel room after taking a cab back from Dean's apartment. During the ride back, I tried to wrap my head around the fact that, even though I couldn't remember it, I spent the night with Dean Ambrose of the Shield, the most dominate tag team I think have ever stepped into a WWE arena, the self proclaimed lunatic, wild man of the Shield. I set my stuff down on the bed and grabbed a set of clothes before grabbing a quick shower and changing before heading off to the airport.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi /set ?id= 189744945)**

I walked into the airport and saw one of my best friends Nikki Bella, sitting on her phone, also waiting for our flight. I approach her and smile weakly, due to my still pounding headache. She notices me and stands up in front of me "Hey Ari," She hugs me and I return it. "How was the rest of your night?" Nikki had left the huge celebration early so her and John could spend some alone time together, so she didn't know I was with Dean practically all night I assume.

"It was alright..." I look down and she smirks at me.

"What did you do? Or more like who?" I lightly hit her shoulder and look around to make sure no one was around to hear.

"Dean Ambrose..." I say quietly.

Nikki's jaw drops "Ambrose? Dean Ambrose as in the Shield!" She yells quietly, which I'm surprised she knows how to do.

I nod guilty to her "We had way too much to drink last night and we didn't even remember it this morning, just kind of put two and two together when we woke up this morning in his apartment."

"Damn I wish I would remember that, he seems like he would be amazing in bed with his wild streak." I look at her shocked "What?! I'm just saying that lunatic persona could make for some great rendezvous at night." I start to laugh at her before she speaks again "Just think about it, it could be a lot worse. It could have been Zack Ryder or Big Show. And you guys kind of run in the same circle."

"But I barely know him. Yes we have similar friends and work in the same industry, but we don't know each other. And then I have my relationship with Randy at stake right now. He is never going to forgive me for this."

"Okay one, Randy has never been the most faithful in relationships, or even his marriage, so that's the pot calling the kettle black. He has no room to talk about that, and this was an accident. His weren't." Nikki was right, Randy had his fair share of affairs during his marriage and the relationships after too. "Don't be so hard on yourself about this. Dean's not going to run his mouth to anyone about it." Nikki says, hugging me before we sit and continue talking about other subjects.

As I was sitting with Nikki, waiting for our flight, I started looking through my purse for my passport and plane ticket. I was searching through a few papers when I saw one I didn't recognize. I opened it and started reading it and before I knew it, my stomach was dropped to my knees and my heart to the floor. I quickly handed everything but that paper over to Nikki and ran over to where I saw Dean sitting. As I approached him, I saw him sitting with his other Shield brothers, also waiting for the same flight as me and Nik. "Dean, I'm sorry can I steal you for a minute please?" He nodded and followed me to an area of the airport that no one was in or around.

"What's up?" I handed him the paper and let him look it over. "What does this mean?" He asked me with widen eyes.

"We got married Dean."

 **Chapter one! Let me know in your reviews what you think, but be nice ;)**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one!**

Chapter 2:

*Aria's POV*

After we boarded the plane I started showing the document to Nikki and letting her read it over "So you both got incredibly wasted last night and decided it was a good idea to get married apparently." She whispered to me.

"Apparently that's what happened. But I still have no recollection of the night at all after you left. I remember doing a few rounds of shots and having a couple long island ice teas and nothing after."

She hands it back to me "When we arrive we will talk to John. Maybe he can tell us if she is a real document or not." I nod and keep quiet for the rest of the flight while Nikki slept next to me. I look over every now and then at Dean, who is sitting a few rows to the side of me with the guys. He didn't say anything other than we keep this to ourselves until we can handle it privately. He understood this couldn't get out due to our respective relationships.

Our plane landed and Nikki and I headed for the arena to start preparing for the live event tonight. She led me to John's locker room and knocked quickly before entering. "Baby, I need you to read something over for me and tell me if it's legit or not." Nikki told him as she set her bags down.

John's head popped up and took the paper out of her heads and started reading it after pecking her lips lightly. "A marriage license?" Nikki nodded and urged him to continue looking on before she would explain. "Yeah it seems legit to me. I've hear of this chapel before too and it's the most popular one in Vegas. A lot of people get married here, it's a real wedding place. Why? Nik?"

I speak for the first time since our arrival "It was me John, I got married last night apparently for real..."

"Aria? You got married? To who?"

I cringe "Dean Ambrose..."

He looked at me shocked "Ambrose? Shield Ambrose?" I nod, confirming. "Wow, Aria. Well according to this document you both are legally married. It's a real licensed wedding chapel." I sit down and put my hands in my head, ready to cry. "Does Randy know?" I shake my head and frown, feeling my heart break at the idea that our relationship is beyond over at this point.

"I'm going to go find Dean and let him know this is real, then find Randy and explain. Or whichever comes first." I stand and hug them both, leaving the room is despair.

I head off to catering when I get a text message to meet Hunter and Stephanie in their office. I turn around and when I arrive I gently knock, waiting to be told I can enter. I hear them say come in, and when I walk in I see Hunter and Stephanie behind their desk and Randy sitting on the couch, since he has been a part of the authority for months now. I smile at him but he seems furious, glaring at me strongly. "Hello Aria, take a seat." I frown again as I take my seat, waiting for them to continue. "Look, I'm just going to cut right to the chase. I've had a superstar come to me tonight and confirm reports that you and a fellow superstar spent the night together last night." My eyebrows come together in confusion, Dean would never say anything due to his relationship with Renee. "I've been active on twitter this morning and so has Randy, when we came across a trend on Twitter that was #NewMrsAmbrose. Out of curiosity I clicked on it and saw tons of pictures of you and Mr. Ambrose leaving the Sacred Heart's Wedding Chapel last night. Did you and Ambrose get married last night?" Stephanie asked me, stone faced along with Randy and Hunter.

"Yes, but we are going to get it annulled and make seem like it didn't happen."

"Nope you will do no such thing right now, you two will go onscreen together." She said, smirking.

"Onscreen?!" I repeat after her.

"Yes, onscreen. Romances onscreen always get more rating, and so since you and Dean decided to publicly tie the knot, Aria welcome to the Shield. Go find Dean and tell him I want to meet you both tomorrow morning to discuss the new trio and storyline. Thank you, you can go." I quietly stand up and head to the door.

Randy follows me out the door and hits my shoulder as he walks past me "I hope you and Ambrose are happy together."

I grab his arm before he can walk away "We aren't together Randy, it was an accident. A drunken mistake. We are getting it annulled so it didn't happen. We can still be together."

"No, we aren't going to be. I've been sleeping with Eva Marie anyways, we are through." He snarls at me harshly. I let go of him and he walks away from me. These last 10 hours have just been horrible...

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 189807416)**

I went to my locker room and changed my clothes, because even if I'm not on tonight we still have to dress up and look presentable for backstage access and incase we end up having to head out to the ring. I head to catering to meet with Nikki and John to grab something to eat before the show tonight, I'm not on tonight but they are. Nikki is in a tag match with Alicia against Aj Lee and Tamina. John is going against Alberto Del Rio. I sit down with them and start eating "So did you find either one of them?" Nikki asked.

I nod "Yupp I saw Randy. I got called to the principal's office. Apparently mine and Dean's festivities from last night are all over twitter with its own hashtag so they decided to put me in the Shield and turn this into a story with us, and Randy and I are over. Apparently he was cheating on me anyways so" I shrug my shoulders, even though it hurts, there is nothing I can do now.

"I'm so sorry this happened Ari." Nikki said, taking a bite of her salad.

"It's alright, if Randy is happier with some red headed skank so be it." We laugh and John just shakes his head at us and chuckles.

"Hey Ari, now's your chance for the 2nd person you need to talk too." John said, pointing to the 3 men that just walked in catering. I turn and see them before dropping my fork, feeling nauseas at the idea of having to tell him what I was just told. I stand up and head over to the 3 of them, who are laughing about something while getting their food. They stop when Seth smacks their arms and nods his head to me, making them turn to me.

Dean hands his plate to Roman and leads me away from everyone "So you know that it's all over twitter now right? Roman and Seth told me earlier when we were on the plane." I frown.

"I'm so sorry this happened Dean, what did Renee say?"

He rolls his eyes "She is highly pissed off at me right now, but as long as it's annulled she'll be alright. What about Randy?"

"Dumped me, but apparently he has been sleeping with Eva anyway so doesn't matter to me. And the annulment, we may have a problem..." He looks at me waiting, "Stephanie called me her office and her and Hunter are putting us in a storyline together and having me join the Shield." Dean whips his head at me, waiting for me to say just kidding! But it wasn't going to happen.

"No, did you tell them no?"

"I tried but you know them, once a decision is made, it's made. They want to meet us tomorrow morning at 10am to discuss it." I felt tears welling in my eyes.

"Don't cry alright, we'll get through tonight and meet with them tomorrow and see what happens. It's going to be alright."

I wake up the next day, unsure of what could come of this meeting with Stephanie and Hunter. I got up and showered and wrapped myself in a towel before straightening my hair and applying my makeup. After I'm ready, I pack my bags and head off to the arena for the show tonight. Since I have to go to the meeting there, might as well stay and practice for a while before everyone starts showing up.

I get to the arena and as I'm walking to the door to enter, I jump in surprise when I hear someone speak behind me "Hey Mrs. Ambrose." I turn and see Dean leaning against the wall smoking.

I smile and approach him "Hey Mr. Ambrose, what's up?"

He shrugs "Oh the usual, marrying girls after a drunken stand in Vegas." I smack his shoulder and laugh with him. Usually people would be a lot more agitated and mad about being 'married in Vegas' but we realized what is that going to do for us, might as well make the most of it.

I check my phone for the time and realize it's 5 minutes to 10, "Come on husband, we might as well get this over with." He agrees and stomps his cigarette out. As we head in the arena, I hand him a piece of gum and he takes it and pops it in his mouth before we arrive in front of the bosses door. "Ready for this?" I ask him.

He shrugs "No choice now do we?" I shake my head and knock on the door. When we hear them tell us to come in, we enter slowly.

"Hi guys, just in time. Come on in, take a seat." Stephanie smiles at us, she seems way to excited for us to be married. "How exciting is this? I can already see the chemistry." Me and Dean chuckle since we barely know each other and have never really hung out so whatever 'chemistry' she sees, she must be seeing things. "Now we are going to get to the details today, Dean I assume Aria has told you the basics." he nods "Alright good, so this isn't going to be the typical 'diva just accompanies superstar and his team to the ring and cheers them on then leaves with them. No, now Dean I know your character isn't one for the soft, romantic stuff. So we have figured that you are still the lunatic fringe of the Shield, but Aria is the only one that can control you. Like she calms you and doesn't make you so wild all the time. You have to show you love her."

He nods, agreeing with the boss lady. "So what is going to happen to introduce her into the Shield?" He asks.

 **(For the sake of the story, Nattie, Tyson and Cesaro are a heel team with Jack Swagger. I know it's not real, but for the sake of the story pretend.)** "On Raw next Monday, When the Shield goes out for their match against Tyson, Cesaro and Swagger the Wyatts while appear on screen during the match to play one of their many riddles, and then they will hint at having a members loved one in their possession. Then on Smackdown, they Wyatts will come out for a promo but this time with someone else with them, Ari will have a sheep mask on so you can't see her face. They will start hinting again at conforming one of your loved ones. They will then say some more cryptic stuff, leading you and the boys to come out. But before you can attack, Bray removes her mask, unveiling its Aria they have, sending Dean into a frenzy."

"Just for the sake of telling my girlfriend, how long will this last?" Dean asked Stephanie.

"Currently undecided, are personal feelings going to interfere with work?"

"No ma'am, I'll make sure she understands that." Dean reassures Stephanie, but let's hope he's right. Then Stephanie continued.

"So basically to make sure we are on the same page of you two playing this marriage card, you will be sharing just about everything."

"Like?" We both asked.

"Aria, you will share a locker room with the Shield, you will travel together and share a hotel room also. So Roman and Seth will be in one room and Aria and Dean will be in another."

We glance at each other and I can see Dean rub his head, he must be dreading this. The meeting ends soon after she lets us know it will start on Raw next week, but for the rest of the week I'm to be with Dean all the time so we can get to know each other. We walk out of the meeting and we stand for a moment. "Want to grab something from catering? Sit and actually try to get to know each other?" I laugh and nod and follow him to catering.

We grab food and sit down across from each other "Alright so 20 questions?" I say, and he agrees. "Alright, you start!"

He takes a bite of his sandwich "Okay, where were you born?"

"I was born in Cleveland, Ohio, but I moved when I was 10 to Tampa, Fl. My mom's job relocated. Okay so when's your birthday?"

"December 7th, I'll be 29 this year. How old are you?"

"I'm 27 years young." I laugh. "You were born in Cincinnati?" he nods "Mind if I ask why you left?"

He sets his fork down that he was eating his chicken salad with "No it's fine, we have to get to know each other. I left when I was 16 because I was a good person in a world of bad people. That's what Cincinnati was to me. My turn," He picked his fork up and continues eating again "What kind of teenager were you?"

I laugh "A complete nerd. I never did anything. I stayed in my house all the time and studied for school or read books on my back porch that over looked the water. I didn't start training for wrestling until I was graduated when I decided to go to wrestling school instead of college. My mother almost killed me."

"So we were the exact opposites as teenagers."

I smile at him "Oh yeah I imagine we were. Okay, so favorite band or singer?"

"Oh man no don't do that to me!" He says, covering his face with his hands.

"Too late! Favorite band or singer of all time, right now." I laugh.

He uncovers his face and chuckles "Ugh, I probably have to go with Frank Sinatra, definitely."

My eyes pop out of my head "No way, he is my favorite ever! His music just speaks to me."

"It does, he was inspirational. Okay, favorite place we've ever visited?"

"That's a hard one! I think I'll have to go with Niagara Falls. I know, it's shocking because of all the places we have been too."

"Yeah no kidding!"

"Let me explain okay!" I laugh and he raises his hands, letting me continue. "Thank you. When I was little, probably, 7 or 8, before me and my mom moved to Florida, my dad took us on a vacation. He brought me and my mom to Canada and we went to all the sights there in Niagara Falls. It was amazing, but one thing that stood out to me was when we went to see the Canadian side of the falls at night, my dad gave me this necklace, a little locket with a picture of me and him inside and my mother a new diamond engagement and wedding band. He died a few weeks later of a sudden heart attack. It will always be my number one favorite place in the whole world."

"That's amazing Aria, you still have the locket?"

I nod "Yeah, I couldn't get rid of it ever. It was the last thing he ever gave to me. He inspired me I think to be a wrestler. When I was little, we would watch wrestling all the time, his favorite was Stone Cold, and even after he died I still watched it. When I finally saved enough money waiting tables to go to wrestling school, I hoped he would be proud."

He smiled at me from across the table "He would be so proud of you Aria." I smile sadly, then shake it off.

"We still have questions! Alright, weirdest thing you have ever eaten?"

Dean thinks for a minute "So when we were in Germany, there was this restaurant that Cesaro brought me and Roman too. It had a whole bunch of shit that I didn't even know what it was, so I ordered something that I thought sounded good from what Cesaro said. Weltmeister-Brotchen, or as Cesaro described it as 'World Champion Bread Roll'. It was horrible!" I started laughing at him "Absolutely horrible! It tasted like cardboard on a plate with like little rabbit turds on top of it. Horribly disgusting."

I laugh so hard I was holding my stomach I stop and catch my breath "Wow, well at least now I know when we go to dinner it's going to be German food."

He stares blankly at me "Never, you bring me to any German food I'm starving. So my question for you, would you rather have all the money in the world, or have marry your one true love?"

"True love." I answer easily.

He raises his eyebrows "Explain."

"Money can buy you stuff, but it can't buy you the chance to spend days off with the love of your life just laying in bed perfectly content doing nothing, baking at random times of the day or night, lounging around watch Netflix and eating all kinds of junk food , having fun while actually just running errands, and even having sex in random places around the house at random times. Money can't get you that stuff ya know."

"Damn that's deep...Alright your turn."

"Okay, have you ever been arrested?"

"Once, I was 15 and spent the night in jail for getting into a fight with some guy my mom brought home. Spent the night and was released the next day since I was provoked."

"Well I'm married to a guy with a criminal record. Fantastic." I laugh and he starts laughing too.

"Favorite sport."

"Hockey, all the way. I grew up in a hockey family where no matter what, hockey is the sport."

We spend the next few hours talking about anything that the questions would relate too. "Alright so you ready to head out?" I nod and stand from the seat in catering.

"Oh wait, she is requiring us to stay together right?" Dean nods "Well where are we going to stay for the next 5 days?"

"If you want we can just stay at my place? Since we are already here in Vegas?" I agree and we get up to continue the night.

Dean heads to his locker room to get his bags so I decide to go find Nikki to talk to her before we leave. I knock on John's locker room and wait. I hear John say come in so I enter and see him packing his wrestling gear and Nikki sitting on the couch dressed in her street clothes not her wrestling attire. "Hey babes, what's up?" Nikki says, noticing me walk in.

"Hey girl, hey John." He nods and smiles at me before continuing what he what was doing. "So I have an update for you." she pats the spot next to her and I follow suit, sitting next to her. "So Dean and I are staying married for now." Her eyes widen in shock "For storyline purposed only!"

She smirks and nods her head "Mhm, sure it is."

"It is! Stephanie is putting me with the Shield and putting Dean and I together since it's all over twitter that I'm the new Ms. Ambrose. So she is having us travel together, stay in the same hotel room together, and spend all our time off together, to make this look real as can be."

"Wow! How does Renee feel about this?"

I put my hands on my forehead "I have no idea, I hope he talks this through with her and she understands and doesn't try to rip me to shreds with her manicured fingernails."

"Honestly babe, I don't think she is going to be very understanding when it comes to the fact you married her boyfriend and now have to make it look real." I knew she was right, but I didn't want to accept it.

About an hour later, Dean texted me to meet him in the parking lot when I was ready. I say goodbye to Nikki and John before heading off to meet him so we can go. This whole situation is just exhausting, but I can't imagine for Dean since he has Renee too. I head out and enter the parking garage and start searching for Dean. My attention is averted when I yelling, I start looking and see Dean and Renee arguing.

"I don't know how long this is going to last Renee, Stephanie didn't give us a time stamp on it."

"I'm so tired of this, you haven't wanted to spend anytime together in months. It's like your my boyfriend in name only!"

"That's ridiculous Renee and you know it! I don't know what to say anymore, I'm with you aren't it!"

"But you married her!"

"By mistake! It was a drunken mistake!" That kind of stung a little when Dean said that, I get it was an accident but he didn't have to refer to it as a mistake. One of the backstage workers left the building out of the door next to me, making the door slam. I jumped and looked back at Dean and Renee, seeing them both looking at me. Renee whips back around, whispers something else to Dean before storming away to her car and leaving.

I approach Dean "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to listen in. I was trying not too I swear." I stopped me and shook his head.

"It's alright Aria, let's just get to my place." He grabbed my bag and loaded it in the car before we head to his apartment.

Dean and I spend every day getting to know each other, all of our flaws and weaknesses, to what we love and enjoy during our downtime.

During one of the last days we were lounging in his living room watching some random show he found on TV. "Hey have you ever even seen Las Vegas?"

I turn my attention to him "I've seen Hangover."

He laughs "Not that Vegas, like the real Vegas beyond all the casinos and night strip." I shake my head at him, chuckling at his reaction "Come on, get dressed I am showing you Vegas before we leave tomorrow night." He shuts the TV off and runs to his room, shutting the door behind him. I slowly stand and head over to the guest room, where I have been staying since we got here.

I get dressed **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ onmaria/ set? id= 194301048)** and put little make up on since we are just going sightseeing. After we leave his apartment, he leads me down to where we catch a taxi that brings us right to where he wants to start. He pays the driver and we get out, standing in front of tons of building. "Where are we?"

I smirks "We are at The Mob museum." We head inside and walk the whole thing, finding out a lot of facts about old mobsters and what they did and if they were caught or not. It was really cool and an awesome way to start my own tour. After we left there we went to The Titanic Exhibit, which was super cool. He showed me the Stratosphere Tower, The Eiffel Tower Exhibit, and tons of other things before we made it to the Strip. He showed me the line of wedding chapels, we even found the one we were married in! He showed me the casinos, hotels and the Fremont Street Experience.

We had spent the entire day around Vegas, and it was around 9:30 when we had left the Strip after visiting the last casino. "Thank you so much for my personal tour Dean, it was amazing."

"Not over yet, there is one more thing I wanted to show you. Come on, we need to catch a cab." He grabs my hand and pulls me to a stopped cabbie and whispers where to go. We arrive at some huge hills, not seemingly far from Dean's apartment, but still quite a distance away. He grabs my hand once more and leads me to a pathway that brings you right up to the top of the canyons. **(I know it isn't that easy or work like that but work with me here, it's fiction.)** When we arrive, I follow him to where he was seated and set my bags down and take a seat next to him. "Wow Dean, this is beautiful."

"This is Red Rock Canyon. One of the most beautiful spots in Vegas, at least to me it is. This is what sold me on moving here, it was so peaceful to me after being on the road for so long, around all the constant noise and chatter to just be away and it be silent." It's absolutely breath taking, I can understand why he wants to live here. When you aren't around the constant energy and non spot action of the casinos, it's a really beautiful and peaceful place to be, and a good place to clear your head after being on the road like we are all the time.

I turn to him and smile "I love it up here. Does Renee?"

He frowns, crap maybe I shouldn't have brought her up. He looks down then up again, back at the view "I've never actually brought her up here. She never seems interested and I also just thought of this as my space." He looks at me and smiles "But I don't mind sharing it with you, then again you are my wife so what's mine is yours." We laugh and talk for a while before finally heading back to his apartment, getting ready for bed and preparing to leave the next night, to start our 'lives' together.

 **Done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria and the plot!**

Chapter 3:

Aria woke the next morning wrapped in Dean's arms. They must have fallen asleep while they were talking in his room last night. I guess they better get used to it because how Stephanie is talking they will be staying together in the same room for a little while, acting as a normal, real couple even though he is with someone else. Crap, Aria thinks as she unwraps herself from Dean. This is going to suck, I can only imagine how she must feel.

I get up and slide a pair of sweatpants over my shorts and head for the kitchen. I start a fresh pot of coffee and decide to make breakfast for our last morning before heading back on the road tonight. Our flight leaves by 9:30 tonight for Boston where Raw is Live tomorrow night. Where our storyline will begin live on TV with me as the new member of the dominant team of the Shield.

I finished the hash browns, eggs and was just about done with the pancakes when a harsh voice came from behind me. "Hey you're up early."

"Dean it's 10 am" I laugh at him.

"Well it's early for a day off." He chuckles back, "So what are you doing?"

"Being a good wife and making breakfast." I smile sarcastically at him.

"Aww how sweet of you." He sneaks behind me and grabs a piece of toast from the toaster.

As we are sitting down eating, we strike up small conversation "So are you more nervous or excited for this storyline?" I ask him.

"Ehh, both I guess." I says, putting down his fork and wiping his mouth. "Nervous because I don't know how the fans will take it to since we don't come off as that type of team, then excited because we are branching out and trying something new, ya know. Like out of the Shield's element." I nod in agreement. "What about you?"

"I guess the same, fans wise I mean. And I don't want Renee to rip me to shreds, like she already doesn't want too." I whisper, not really wanting him to hear, but knowing he does anyways.

"Don't worry about Renee. She'll get over it, it's just so new and she is really more mad at me then you. She wouldn't try to touch you." He explains.

"Why not? If she is mad enough she might."

He shakes his head "No because she isn't a wrestler so you would kick her ass." We laugh and finish off our breakfast.

We spend the day packing and lounging around before we know we have to head out. We leave his apartment at 8 to head for the airport.

We arrive at the arena the next day around 1 pm. We head for Stephanie and Hunter's office to finalize last minute details about our storyline then head off. As we are walking down one of the hallways, we were laughing about a story he was telling me about one of his CZW shows with his friend Drake, who works for NXT now as a referee. We were still laughing when Renee shows up, not looking happy but putting on a fake smile anyways. "Hey babe, how were your days off? I didn't hear from you."

"Oh yeah sorry, I lost my phone at one the casinos we went to so I have to get another one tomorrow, sorry."

She sighs heavily and glanced at me "Well do you mind if I steal my boyfriend for a little while so I haven't been able to see him and I won't be able to a whole lot now. I know he's your husband and all now." She made a point to say boyfriend strongly and of course she threw in the husband comment.

"Renee that's enough-" Dean started to tell her.

"No it's fine Dean, I should head to hair and makeup before getting my new clothes. See you a little later." I say and quickly walk away, heading for the Shield locker room, just to find that empty too.

After about an hour of reading and talking to my mom, filling her in on everything. I head off the hair and makeup, to prepare for tonight. I am in my usual ring attire tonight but after tonight I will be in new ring gear, more fitting to be in the Shield.

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 195563701)**

After I finish in hair and makeup, I start walking about the arena with Nattie, trying to kill time before I have to go and start my new storyline. We walk in catering and see Seth, Roman, Dean and Renee sitting at a table across the room. I glance quickly and turn back to the tables of food. I grab a water and follow Nattie to a table "You're not eating?" She asked.

"No my stomachs in knots so I don't want to make it worse by eating."

"Your new storyline getting to you?" I sip my water and nod to her. "What about it is bothering you?"

I put my water bottle down "I don't know, I just feel like we should annual it and forget it ever happened. It is already putting a strain on Dean and Renee and I don't want that for them. It's not fair to either of them, especially Dean. If anything he should have married Renee, not me." I glanced at them and shook my head before standing. "I should get ready for the show. You know stretch and stuff. I'll see you later Nattie." I glanced at them all one last time before leaving for an isolated spot to prepare.

Nattie leaned against the chair shocked "She loves him..."


	4. Chapter 4

When I leave Nattie, I head for the spot the Wyatt's promo for the match is going to be shot. I stretch and wait for the members of the Wyatt's to show up. When they do, they are just as creepy in person as they are on TV. They were very quiet and didn't really speak to me much. The prop person brought a chair over and tied me up to it lightly, and made sure it wasn't too tight on my wrists, then slipped the mask on my face so I was hidden. I then felt the Wyatt's surround me and I heard Bray start to speak to the camera. I didn't even realize it had been that long that the match was happening right now.

'Fate tells us that we are all special in our ways, and we should be accepted for who we are. You say Dean, your brothers also say, that you've seen a lot in your life and been through a lot, but believe me you've never seen real evil, real evil like me. I am evil Dean Ambrose. I'm giving you two choices here Mr. Ambrose, either take my hand and walk with me, or you walk away from her.' I feel his petting the back of my head and I start shaking my head to get him to stop. I feel him stop then the prop guy removes the mask and unties my hands.

"Is that live?" I ask him as he unties my hands.

"No Ari, it's going to air during the match later." He then smiles and heads on his way to shoot his next promo. I rub my wrist since they hurt from the rope they had.

I head back to the locker room and redo my makeup and change my clothes since I'm done for the night until tomorrow's taping, before settling down on the little couch and turning the TV on to watch the beginning of Raw. I cheer on Paige as she defeats Brie Bella in a singles match for the number one contender spot, then after comes the Shield vs. Tyson, Swagger and Cesaro. The match was going great until suddenly you hear Bray's deep voice start speaking from the titantron. You see all the guys in the ring stop and start staring as he starts speaking, seemingly to just Dean. When it zoomed out so you could see me sitting in the chair, I was inbetween Rowan and Harper. Bray then as he whispers his last part, starts petting the back of my head as it fades out. The camera turns back to the guys and Dean looks furious and Roman and Seth try to calm him down and reassure him. The match then ends with the Shield leaving and heading for the back, appearing to come look for whoever the Wyatt's had.

When that ended I turned the TV off and started packing up my suitcase to head back for the hotel whenever the guys where ready. When they walked in the room, I smiled at them as they greeted me, 'Hey Ari." Seth smiled as he headed for the bathroom.

"How are you babygirl? You're wrists okay?" He asked, kissing my cheek lightly.

"I'm good, Todd tied them loosely so they wouldn't hurt or leave marks." As he started for the other bathroom to change into his clothes. Dean approached me slowly and sat next to me.

"Hey Ari, I'm really sorry with how Renee was earlier with you. You didn't deserve that and I'm sorry. She isn't handling this that well."

"Well if she doesn't want you doing this then we can talk to Hunter and Stephanie and see what we can work out." I try to help by suggesting.

"No she has to learn that sometimes I'm going to be put in storylines like this and we made a mistake and now we are paying for it. She'll get over it, don't worry about her. Now we are all hungry and are done for the night, so where do you want to go to eat with us?"

The rest of the night goes smoothly and is very uneventful. We go to dinner and then retire for the night, Seth and Roman to their room and Dean and I to ours.

The next day, I woke up to Dean already being gone. I saw a ripped piece of paper laying on his pillow saying 'be back later, went to the gym with the guys. See you later, we will grab lunch with them when we're done. love your amazing husband.' Of course, ego. I smile and toss the note before jumping in the shower and getting dressed. **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 201433173).**

After I finish my makeup, I hear the guys walk through the door laughing about something. I collect my makeup and hair stuff before heading back into the main room and putting it all back in my bag. "Hey Ari." Roman and Seth say, smiling nicely at me.

Dean approaches me and kisses my cheek "Hey wifey." I laugh and shove him away.

"Stop being stupid." I laugh "So what's this I hear about lunch?"

"Yeah since someone slept right through breakfast." Seth snickered. I flip him off and he laughs back at me again. "Such foul language from such a nice girl."

"Oh please! I'll show you nice girl" I say as I jump on his back and pretend to start beating him up and the best part is he is completely selling it too, which is hilarious.

We all gather our stuff and head out for lunch before heading to the arena. When we arrive it's almost 3 so we head for our locker room so we can get ready for the taping, which starts at 4 but we don't go on until around 5ish for our promo.

The guys get dressed in their swat gear and instead of my normal ring attire, I go with something a little nicer but also casual. **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 201435716)**. After I change I head back into the room and throw on my sweater before telling the guys I was going to catering and would be back soon. The nod as I shut the door behind me.

 _Dean's POV~_

"Damn dude, at least you married a super hot diva." Seth said, as he laces his boots.

"Yeah man, you could have married Eva or Aksana. As least she's hot and she's awesome too. How many time has Renee hung out with us, or wrestled us, or just completely mellowed out and played video games and ate tons of pizza with us. Aria is incredible, you are one lucky man." Roman explained and Seth agreed.

The bad part was, I knew it too. Aria was incredible and I was definitely falling for her.

Aria's POV~

Soon it was time for our promo, so I headed for gorilla and met the guys there. "Just relax, I know it's intense but it'll be alright. We'll buy your favorite ice cream after too." Seth told me as Todd, prop guy, removed my sweater and tied my hands again.

"Cookie dough and brownie chunks?" I frowned.

He smiled "Is there any other kind?"

 _I smiled back at them as the Wyatt's put the mask on me and led me out to the ring, practically dragging me by my upper arm. The roll my in the ring and drop me to my knees and keep my face down, even with the mask on. I feel the ring bounce, making me believe the Wyatt's had entered the ring and were walking around me as Bray started speaking._

 _'Today, is a special day Shield boys. Every day the Shield pretends to be protectors, enforcers of justice. But they couldn't protect someone dear to them. Dean Ambrose goes everyday pretending to be something he isn't, but he doesn't realize he is wearing a mask he can't remove. He wears it every day for everyone to see. Dean, when are you going to see that you're like me, not your so called brothers. You're a monster, like me. I know who you are Dean Ambrose, and I know all the horrible things you've done, but that doesn't seem to bother her does it? You know she still cries for you Dean, and since you won't take my hand, I'm going to have to have her join our family in your place, make you pay for your own sins that you won't own up too.'_

 _As Bray says that last sentence, The Shield's music begins and they head down to the ring but before they could enter Bray rips the mask off my face revealing me to the guys. They all jump back, startled by the fact they have me. Dean starts breathing heavy before attempting to run after me but is held back by the other two._

 _'Wise choice gentlemen, keep him away. I won't want to hurt our beautiful Aria. You don't want to hurt your lovely wife would you Dean? You are not worthy of her beauty and strength." As he moves hair from my face as I start to feel the tears fall down my face. Dean seems to relax and they start talking strategy over with each other. Eventually a full out brawl breaks out and I'm knocked from Bray's arms onto the mat, still tied so I can't help or move. I roll myself out of the ring and onto the mat floor where I stay until the guys grab me and bring me back into the ring. As Dean is making sure I'm not hurt, Seth is untying me and Roman is making sure they Wyatt's keep retreating to the back._

 _"Are you alright baby? Are you hurt?" He gently rubs my face and kisses my forehead. When Seth gets me free I jump right into Dean's arms and he kisses me with such passion, it almost seemed real..._

 _When we break away he helps bring me to the back, along with Seth and Roman._

"You did awesome Ari! That was incredible!" Seth said, as Dean walks away hastily back to the locker room. I watch him very confused, before I turn back to Roman and Seth.

"He already knows he's going to get shit from Renee about this, so he's trying to avoid her and leave before she finds him." Seth excuses Dean's behavior. I don't believe Seth because Dean and Renee seemed fine when I saw them all in catering earlier, but I let it go and head back with the guys to the locker room.

When we get there Dean's already changed and packing his bag up. "You guys showering here or the hotel?"

"Probably the hotel considering your ready to go already." Roman answers, getting his street clothes and Seth doing the same. I stay quiet and head for the bathroom with my bag to change.

After I change, Seth and Roman are already out loading the stuff in the car and Dean's putting some last minute things in this bag. I walk over to him and start packing my stuff back up too. "Are you alright Dean?" He completely ignores me and heads out of the locker room so I sigh and just grab my stuff and follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 203408742)**

After a silent drive back to the hotel, we all check in and head to our respective rooms. Dean and I to ours and Seth and Roman to theirs. When Dean and I get into the room, he takes the keycard and his wallet and leaves without a word. I sigh and just go to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and throw my hair up before heading right for bed.

I wake up the next morning to Dean past out next to me. I didn't even hear or feel him come in last night, but then again I was exhausted. I check the time and see it's a little after 7 so I decided to get in a workout before the gym fills up. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before changing. ( **www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi /set ?id= 203411121)**

I head for the gym and plan to just beat my frustrations on the punching bag. I wrap my hands and wrists, set my ear buds in my ears and start hitting and kicking the bag. 'Why would Dean just completely ignore me? Did I do something or say something wrong?' I stop hitting the bag and bend over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. As I was trying to steady my breathing, a hand taps my shoulder gently. I jump up and turn around, startled. I turn and see Seth standing behind me with his hands up. "I come in peace, please don't hit me." I chuckle and pull my ear buds out. "You okay?"

I grab my water bottle and take a drink before responding "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I say, wiping my face with my towel.

"Because Dean came stumbling at our door at 3 this morning and is currently sleeping it off on our couch. Why isn't he sleeping with his wife?" Seth laughs.

I laugh and then start walking with him towards the weights. 'He actually hasn't talked to me at all. He has been completely ignoring me since last night. When we got back to the hotel, he just took off."

Seth nodded his head and looked up before starting his workout. I started my squats with a rack. I finish off my set and head out of the gym, saying goodbye to Seth as I leave. I walk back to my room and see Dean sleeping in the bed. I quietly walk to the bathroom and shower up so I can leave before he wakes up.

 **( www DOT0polyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 205595795)** When I walk out of the bathroom and see Dean sitting up on the bed, texting someone on his phone. He looks up when he hears the door open and glances at me. "Hey Aria." He says, getting up out of bed.

"Hi Dean." I respond, and start packing my stuff in my suitcase.

"What's the matter?" He approaches me.

"Nothing, I'm totally fine. What about you?"

"What about me?" He says, with a confused expression.

"You completely ignore me after we get back from our segment and then take off without so much as a word when we get back here and don't come back all night. I'm glad I ran into Seth this morning and he told me where you were. Sorry for being upset with you." I grab my bag and head for the door, leaving him alone the hotel room.

I get to the arena early and change into workout clothes before going to the ring and practicing some new moves alone. "Hey what are you doing girl?" I turn and see Trinity heading for me with Jimmy and Jey with her.

"Just trying to learn some new moves for my new character. Why, you want to help?"

"Of course we do!" They climb in the ring with me and we start working on some new moves. We work in the ring for about 2 hours before I see Roman heading down the ramp to us. "Yoo uce!" Jimmy and Jey yell as Roman approaches.

Roman knuckle punches them and greets them back before turning to me while I was sitting on the top turnbuckle. "You're husbands looking for you." Roman laughs while I punch his shoulder and roll my eyes.

"Fine, I'll see you guys later." I head for the back and see Dean standing in the hallway near the curtain. "Did you send Roman to come and get me from down there?" He nods and keeps his attention on the ground "Why didn't you just come see me yourself?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you alone. Look Ari, I'm sorry about yesterday. After my fight with Renee, I just needed to be alone and I didn't want to take my frustration out on you. I'm sorry." Dean apologizes and looks up from the ground at me. He steps closer so our faces are about an inch apart. "I'm sorry Ari, please."

As I stare into his deep blue eyes, I feel myself starting to get lost in them so I snap myself out of it. "Dean it's alright, I understand. It's a lot of stress dealing with a wife and girlfriend, geez I don't know how you deal with it."

He laughed "Oh yeah every guys living nightmare right here." He gave me a hug before I head off for my dressing room that I share with them. I get ready for the live show tonight, even though I don't think I have a match tonight, but I believe I will accompany the guys during their match.

I get changed into my clothes for tonight **( wwwDOT polyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set?id= 205672894)** and sat down playing a game on my phone until the guys came to get me for our match. As we walked down through the crowd, me and Dean laced our fingers together and walked down together with Roman in front of us and Seth behind us.

After they won the match, Dean climbed out to me and hugged me tight. He also kissed me, and I start to think I will never get used to that. His lips are so smooth and he's such a good kisser. When we break apart I snap myself back in character and we head off to the back with Seth and Roman.

After we packed and headed to the parking lot, Dean and I separated from Seth and Roman so we could head to the airport to head off for our few days off. "Dean!" We hear from behind us. Renee was hurrying to us with her suitcase. "You're still coming home with me right?" He turns to me and then back to her.

"Yeah baby, I'll be at your car in a minute." He kisses her and she heads off, after giving me a nasty glare. "Ari.."

"It's fine, I'll see you next week Dean." I grab my bag from him and head for my car to go home alone for a few days.

I enjoy my few days off at home, avoiding all calls and texts from Dean. I know he just wants to apologize for Renee again, but honestly I don't want to hear it. She hates me and I understand why, I just don't want to keep hearing how sorry he is for her.

 **( wwwDOT polyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 210535761)**

I walk into the arena and head for the locker room. I drop my bags off and head for catering. I had my flight early this morning so I didn't get the chance to eat. I grab a sandwich and a bowl of mixed fruit. I sat and started to eat before I see Seth and Roman sit across from me. I smile before swallowing my food. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ari, how were your days off?" They asked.

"Good, I did absolutely nothing but lounge on the couch and eat Chinese. How about you guys?" I pop one of the strawberries in my mouth.

"Good, we played with Jojo and she dressed Seth up as one of her princesses. It was great, pink boa and all." Roman told me, as I was in hysterics.

"Dude you weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" Seth yelled at Roman as he started laughing with me.

"Come on man it's Aria, I wasn't not going to tell her. If I didn't Jojo would have eventually." Seth agreed with him with a nod and chuckled too.

"So where's that husband of yours?" Seth asked, stealing fruit from my bowl.

"I have no idea. I haven't talked to him since he left with Renee the other day." I shrugged and looked at my food, losing my appetite talking about the man I'm trying not to fall for.

"Ari.." Roman tried to say before I stood.

"No it's fine you don't have to say anything. I'll see you guys later alright." I threw my food out and walked away. I went to the locker room and got changed into some leggings and a razor back tank top before heading down for some in ring practice.

I was down at the ring for about an hour. I had already practiced so now I was just watching as others ran through their matches for the night. I felt someone sit next to me and looked over to see Dean looking at his hands in the chair right next to me.

"Hey Ari."

"Hey Dean." I said sharply.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you the last few days, why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, I was busy all 3 days."

"Really? Because Seth and Roman told me you hung out on the couch with Chinese the whole time. Want to try again?" I was quiet. "Why are you ignoring me? I thought we were good again after my lapse in judgment last week."

"We were, we are. I just wanted some space." I get up and grab my sweatshirt I brought with me "What time do we need to be ready to film backstage?"

He ran a hand through his hair "I think 6."

"Okay." I then walk away from him, even though I wanted to just hug him and stay there with him, but this is for the best. For both of us.


	6. Chapter 6

I head for the locker room again to get showered and dressed for the promo in an hour and a half. **( wwwDOT polyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set ?id= 210537983)** Once I'm dressed I head for hair and makeup. The makeup artist Jess and I have been really good friends since I started a few years ago. "Damn girl you are dressed like Dean Ambrose's wife, and a rock star. Alright let's get your hair and makeup done like a rock star." She starts on my make up first "So how are things? I haven't seen you in weeks." I explained everything that's been going on to her, I even tell her how I've been feeling for Dean.

After she finished off my dark eye makeup, which looks incredible. She straightened my hair so it laid flat down my back. I headed back for the locker room, where the guys were also getting ready. Once I walk in Seth wolf whistled, grabbing Roman and Dean's attention. "Damn Ari, you look incredible."

"You do baby girl." Roman said, but Dean stayed silent. We all got ready and headed for the promo spot, in the parking garage.

When we arrive we were getting into place when Dean bent down to my ear "You look absolutely amazing."

My breath is caught in my throat as we walked away for our match.

I walked them down and we won the match against 3MB, which wasn't much of a match more of a beat down. We did our best watching out for the Wyatt's also, knowing they were lurking around tonight.

We head backstage and the guys go back to the locker room to change while I head to find the divas locker room. On my way there I see Renee standing off to the side chatting with a stagehand. I try to walk past her but she stops me. "Hey Aria" she greets me with a fake smile.

"Hey Renee."

"Listen I know you don't have a choice but to play up this 'marriage' on TV but keep your hands off of my boyfriend when your off screen, kay?"

"Renee, anything romantic at all is only on screen. We hang out off screen because Stephanie wants everyone to believe it's real."

"Well thanks for ruining our plans by tricking him into getting married."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, confused.

"We were talking about getting married until you showed up with that marriage certificate after you got him piss drunk in Vegas. So thanks for ruining our plans." She smirked at me and walked away.

Wait, they were planning on getting married? When did that happen? Dean never said anything to me or even the guys. I walk away and grab my stuff while the guys were grabbing water to leave and get a ride with Nikki to the next town, I can't deal with this right now.

The entire ride to the next town my phone was blown up by the guys, but I ignored them all. I didn't want to speak to Dean and I knew answering Seth and Roman would lead to me talking to Dean. When I got to the hotel, I got the keycard and found out they were already here, since I was already checked in. I part from John and Nikki before heading off to fight a battle I was trying to avoid. When I opened the door, Dean was already asleep, thank god. I snuck my pajamas on then quietly climbed into bed, falling fast sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see Dean already got with a note on his pillow

 _Gone to the gym, meet us when you wake up._

Simple with no jokes or sarcasm, yup he's pissed at me..great.

I get dressed in my work out clothes, leggings and a razor tank top, before grabbing my phone and hotel key and heading for the gym. I arrive and see Roman lifting, Seth doing pull ups and Dean spotting Roman. I quietly walk up behind them and wait for Roman to be done before making my presence known. "You're not going to say anything or are you still ignoring us?" Dean states, without turning around but helping Roman bar his weights. He turns to me with a scowl. "I saw you in the mirror." Oh yeah, duh.

Roman and Seth walk to us also "Baby girl we were so worried, we looked like crazy for you until Brie told us you left with Nikki and John. What happened?" Roman asked.

"Nothing, I just missed Nikki so I wanted to ride with her. Thats all." Dean lightly grabbed my arm pulling me away from the guys.

"Thats a bunch of bullshit and you know it. Tell me the truth."

"Why? You haven't been honest with me?"

"I've been nothing but honest with you! What do you mean?!"

"Really? Because you didn't tell me that you and Renee were planning to get married, if you did I wouldn't have agreed to this storyline and we could divorce." I explain to him, resting my hands on my hips.

His eye widen at my statement, "I didn't tell you that because it's not true! Who told you that?" He yells.

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion "What do you mean it's not true? Renee's the one who told me!"

He rolls his eyes and yells back at the guys "I'll meet you at the diner, I need to handle something!" He storms off for the stairs and disappears.

I turn back to the guys, more confused than I have ever been "What just happened?"

They shrug and we head off to get ready for the diner, without me even getting a workout in.

( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set ?id= 214814710)

I change then head back and meet Seth and Roman in the lobby, we head off to the diner that Dean was talking about before ordering waters and orange juice, while we wait for Dean. We wait about 15 minutes before we see him walk in, and he does not look happy.

"Hey are you alright?" I ask as he sits down in the booth next to me.

"Yupp, never been better actually." He says, before ordering a coffee.

"Can you explain then, please? I'm extremely confused." He so nonchalant while I'm confused and it's bugging me.

"We don't have any issues anymore. I'm single so the storyline can stay the way it is now." My eyes widen at his statement.

"What do you mean you're single now? You broke up with Renee?!"

"Yeah, I did. She can't go telling people that when it's not even close to true. I had no plans about marrying her and she knew that too." He says, as he looks over the menu.

"Well I feel like a major asshole now."

"Don't, I was going to find out one way or another." The conversation was over but my guilt didn't subside. If we had never gotten that drunk, he would still be with Renee.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.

( www DOTpolyvoreDOT com/ cgi/ set? id= 227941435)

Later that night we were hanging out in the hotel room after Roman and Seth retired to their rooms for the night. Things between Dean and I were great, from the time we left the restaurant earlier that day, we got along like we never fought that morning. We now were sharing a pizza on the couch watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street'.

"So I heard from a little bird that your birthday was coming up.." Aria said, turning to face Dean when the movie finished.

Dean's head tilted back "Which one told you? Seth or Roman?" As he turned his head to face me also.

"Seth" I laugh "And I got you something." He started to protest as I stood up to grab his gift. "Shut up, too late I already got it so just accept it."

Aria stood up to get his gift and ran into the bedroom. He stood up and followed her and she rummished through her bags. "I know it's in here I just have to find it."

He watched her as she looked for his gift and he couldn't help but admired how beautiful she really was. She was drop dead gorgeous. Beautiful eyes, a killer body with curves in the right areas and amazing legs. He watched her long wavy hair swing along her back and he approached her. She was whispering about where she put it until she went silent when Dean gently put his hands on her hips, where her shirt had rode up a tiny bit.

She stood up in her upright position so her back was against Dean's chest as I bent down to put my mouth near her ear "You have no idea how beautiful you are Aria." Aria turned around so she was facing Dean, her chest heaving with every breathe she took. Aria looked up at Dean with a hungry look in her eye, which he gladly returned. He never realized how attracted he was to her until she approached him dressed like a complete rockstar, and like his wife.

Dean grabbed her waist and pulled her gently against him so there was no room between either body. "Just say no Aria, all you have to do is say no and I'll back off like this never happened. Just say no."

But she didn't say no, she couldn't find the words too. Aria grabbed his neck and pulled him to her, attaching their lips like she had been dying to since they started spending more time together. He immediately returned the kiss and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pushed her bag and sat down on the bed so she was straddling his legs. "Please let me have you Aria, please."

Aria pulled back as she looked in his lust filled blue eyes. "I don't want to be your rebound Dean, you and Renee just broke up."

"That doesn't matter, ever since you have been coming around more I haven't been feeling the same about her. The jealousy, the rage, the consant fighting with her and the lying too. I have been feeling weird with her and now I know why. It's you Aria, it's been you."

"Dean.." And then they were attached again, her saying his name in her soft voice just got him and he couldn't resist her any longer. He kissed all the way up her neck and jaw and ended on her lips again. She moaned as he ran his tongue over hers, deepening the kiss. She pulled on his shirt until it was halfway up his chest, she felt him shiver as she moved her hand down his back. She smiled, liking that she had done that to him. He pulled away just enough so she could completely remove his shirt then he continued attacking her neck and what was revealing of her chest.

Dean moved his hands to her bare back and runs his hands over her back and starts to remove her shirt. Once it was off, he throws it across the room and starts admiring her chest while removing her bra. Dean stops and looks up at Aria to admire her face, all red and her swollen lips. They were both breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath. She leaned her forehead into his and smiled and kissed him again. He kissed her more roughly and flipped them over so Aria was on her back and he was positioned in between her legs. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. She wanted him, she needed him, and Dean felt the same way about her.


End file.
